You Never Know What You Got Till It's Whatever
by saynotoskankyscrubnurses
Summary: A new character, strangers infatuation, and eventually MerDer.
1. Ella Grace Riley

**A/N: ****New story I came up with, and it wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Emily, or as I like to call her Meredith.  
****You can either love or hate this story, it doesnt really matter, just tell me, really I'm tough, I cant take being told I did something poorly. Anyway, review please. **

**This story is about a new resident who comes to sort of mix things up. This story is eventually MerDer. **

**ps. I don't own the amazing Grey's Anatomy, Shonda isn't much of a sharer, I think she skipped that lesson in kindergarten.**

She sat with her hands loosely tangled in her lap, her legs crossed, and her eyes diverted directly above his head. Her dark chocolate hair falling just below her shoulders in loose waves, her deep green eyes usually capturing the attention of many, were now some what dull, they had a reason to be, she was bored. This man had been talking far too long and she was ready to be done, she was ready to be done about half an hour ago.

Then something caught her attention it wasn't something the rather boring man sitting in front of her had said. No, it was two male figures, handsome male figures, making their way across the bridge that could be seen just outside the office's window. They were joking with each other that much was obvious, but what it was about was hard to tell, she focused on them as the one with brown hair and alluring facial hair reared his head back and roared with laughter, it was probably a laugh that made women's hearts leap and do a few hundred backflips, not that she could hear it, but she could tell, that one was a heart breaker.

_Wow_, was the only thought that crossed her mind. She wouldn't mind working with those two.

"I run a tight ship here Dr. Riley, nothing gets by me, not a damn thing." Dr. Webber rambled on, he looked at his new resident to notice that she wans't even pretending to pay attention anymore, he turned in his chair slightly to see what had captured her attention.

_Damn it_, he thought, _every damn time._

Dr. Riley kept staring at the two men interacting with each other, she took in the appearance of each. Her eyes roamed the blue scrub clad body, taking in each detail, she passed his face and took in his strong cheek bones and then finally rested on his head of dark hair.

_Nice hair_, she thought, _wait no perfectly amazingly amazing hair_.

She then once again stole a glance at his face and realized he was watching her, he was watching her watch him.

_Crap._

She shyed her head away quickly and stared down at her hands as she rung them slightly. She looked again at the perfect haired man, only to find that instead of just one pair of eyes looking at her she found two, both of them were looking at her, discussing her. Her cheeks flushed and she ran a hand through her hair carefully.

_Double crap._

The Chief had had enough of the little game his resident and two attendings were playing and decided to interrupt now.

"Dr. Riley." He said through gritted teeth. Nothing, she wasn't budging. "Dr. Riley ." He said again this time louder. Again nothing.

"Ella!" He all but shouted. She jumped and turned her attention towards her boss.

"I'm sorry.." She began.

"It's okay, it happens to almost every woman who walks into my hospital." He said sweetly, calming her nerves.

"Thank you." She said embarassed.

"Now, if you would just like to explore a little, you are welcome to. I'm sorry I can't really give you the formal tour of the hospital, I have one more meeting and then if you stick around I would love to show you everything." He said as he stood and walked towards the door. She slowly made her way out of her seat, fixed her shirt and hair and turned with a smile.

"Of course, I would love that. I wont get into any trouble for just making my way around?" She asked.

"No, just ask my secertary for your badge." Richard said as he opened the door.

"Wow, that was fast. Again Thank you so much for everything you've done." She said as she slipped out his door. She heard the click as the door closed and let out a sigh as she leaned for a few seconds against the wall.

_Well that could of gone worse, oh wait no it couldn't have_.

She peeled herself off the wall and made her way to the desk just outside his office.

"Thanks," she mumbled to the little lady that smiled cheerfully at her. She attached the name tag to her jeans and made her way towards the bridge. She caught the perfect haired mans eyes again as he leaned against the railing about twenty feet away from her, and this time didnt shy away as they stared at each other, he smiled this amazing smile that had her thinking of dirty things that the two of them could be doing. He looked as if he was about to stand and make his way over when something hit Ella in the chest with such force she doubled over to lessen the pain.

"God damn it, can't you just watch where you are going, what is wrong with you," a young dark blonde woman began shouting at her as Ella and the woman bent over to pick the charts that has scattered during their collision.  
"I'm sorry, I should have been watching, gosh I'm an idiot, this is great. I'm sorry, really." She rambled.  
"Yeah well just watch out, next time." The woman said as she finally stood with the charts and gave Ella a look that was a mix of curiousity and anger.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she tucked a loose hair behind her ears. The woman walked away briskly, and only turned to open the door with her back end, only the woman wasn't looking at Ella, she was looking at the hair man at the other end, Ella noticed the look in the woman's eyes and thought she saw a glimpse of hope but then brushed it off and turned to see hair man making his way through the doors at the end of the bridge.

_Well this is fantastic. _


	2. Sloan

Ella wound her way through the halls only stopping to let someone pass, She soon found herself in one of the many observation decks. She approached the window slowly, coming close enough for the glass to fog slightly as her eyes took in the scene below. She watched as the surgeon approached the table and turned to his team and said something with a smile. She knew the smile and the eyes, and the slight brown curl that poked its way out of the bottom of the scrub cap. She stood there watching as his hands worked, moving with dexterity, percision, and grace. She sat slowly never taking her eyes off the table, she loved this, she lived for this stuff. Having a brain open on the table was what she dreamed about, and he looked like he had a lot to teach her, inside and out of the OR.  
_  
Dirty Ella_, she thought.

She kept watching as he repaired the damage, transfixed, she didnt realize when someone else joined her till they dropped their body into the chair a few seats away. She let out a small squeal and looked at the invader with wide eyes.

"Sloan," he said smoothly as he stuck his hand out.  
_  
Mmmmm_, she thought, _the heart break kid_.

"Ella," she said as she gripped his hand, "or I mean Dr. Riley, I guess I should refer to myself as a doctor if I plan on working here, and I've already started rambling, I'm going to shut up now." She then realized she still had the hold on his hand and let it go abrubtly.

He let out a small chuckle as she turned her head away from him trying to hide the red tint that invaded her cheeks.

"Crap." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He asked as he looked down onto the surgical floor.

"Oh nothing, just well, nothing." She said hiding the embarassment.

She looked down along with Dr. Sloan as the patient flat lined, she stood coming closer to the separating plexi-glass.

"Neuro?" He asked.

"Huh?" Ella asked truly perplexed.

"You are intersted in Neuro right? Either that or you have a liking for Derek down there." He said smugly as he stood and stretched, arching his back and bringing his arms up and above his head, giving her a slight view of his well chiseled muscles.  
_  
Wow_.

He slowly brought himself back into the standing position and she tore her eyes away, hoping he didn't see her staring. She looked down, watching as the surgical team did everything they could to save the life of the person on the table.

"So which is it?"

"What?" She looked at him and noticed the way his eyes danced flirtaciously.

"Neuro or Derek?" He asked again.

"I'm sorry who is Derek?"

"Dr. Shepherd, McDreamy," he stated as he watched her, she shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at him, confusion written all over her face. "Mr. Ferry Boat Scrub Cap down there."

"Oh, well then Neuro." She said as she gave him a mischevious look.

"Wow, I believed you just insulted someone you don't even know."

"Yes, I'm very judgmental. He just gives off that, I've got great hair, and a nice ass and all the ladies swoon over me." She said as she moved her hands about trying to simulate a pompous attittude.

"He has a nice ass huh?"

"Oh don't act like you've never noticed, I'm sure you've spent many hours wishing you had what he does."

"I resent that, I happen to think I have a perfectly fine ass." He said as he glanced at her with a fake look of distraught.

"Let me see," she said as she turned him around and pulled up the hem of his scrub top slightly.

"I barely know you and you're already man handleling me, I like it." He said as he peered over his shoulder at her.

"Alright it's not that bad, I give it an eight." She said as she dropped his shirt and turned back to the OR.

"What does Derek have on your scale." He asked as he watched her eyes take on a new look as she watched his friend work.

"A ten." She said as he gave him a sideways look.

"Ouch, please don't tell him that."

"Oh yes, because I talk to him so much." She stated sarcastically as she turned to look at him.

"Judging by the way he is staring at you, and giving me the evil eye, I think he is going to be sure that that statement is entirely true."

"What?" She shrieked as she turned to look, when her eyes fell down upon the open room below them, she found Derek, as Dr. Sloan called him, looking up at the two of them as they wheeled the patient out of the OR. He caught her eye and she blushed slightly.

"I better go." She said as she turned and hurried out of the door, she turned at the last second, "Nice meeting you Dr. Sloan." She said with a playful wink.  
_  
Well, that was...pleasant_.


	3. Doors and Tours

**A/N: Just to let you know, three chapters is a big deal for me, I usually don't have more than one. So, I think that deserves you know a little review-age. But you know whatever I can deal with three reviews, maybe you just don't like it.**

**Now on with the story. Enjoy.**

Stairs. She wouldn't get into any trouble taking the stairs, no one takes the stairs anymore, ever since elevators were created everyone seemed to enjoy being trapped in a small compartment with people they didn't know. Ella hated elevators, last time she had been in one someone managed to throw up-on her new shoes. She liked those shoes, in fact she had loved them, she hated that woman, that evil woman that had vomited all over her shoes.

_That evil bi-,_ she stopped, taking in her surroundings,_ great, where the hell am I?_

She turned trying to establish some sort of bearings but found it useless, she was surrounded by halls, just halls, how could one floor of a hospital have this many halls and where could they all possibly lead? Where was the scarecrow when you needed one.

_This is ridiculous_, she thought, _just choose a hall and go_.

She turned and decided the one to the left looked promising, she kept her pace fast, but slow trying not to look too distraught. She took a corner sharply, and quickened her pace, she could hear voices which meant that she could get herself out of this maze, even if she had to ask someone and feel like a complete idiot. She kept her eyes ahead and began a slow jog when she realized that the voices were slowly moving away from her. A cold cracking sound filled the air and she cringed, it sounded horrible and before she could realize that sound was her skull meeting a hard polished wooden door, her rear end hit the hard tile floor, the rest of her body followed soon after and the back of her head made another sickening thump when it met the bleached linoleum floor. Warm blood began to form a small path down her forehead and blend into her dark bangs. Her eyes had closed at the impact and she kept them shut trying to lessen the pain. The only noise she could hear were the dull thuds that seemed to emanate from within her head, the pain was excruciating and it was all she could do to keep herself from breaking out into loud sobs. Her eyes welled and the tears seeped through her tightly sealed eye lids, hanging onto her corner lashes for a milli-second before dropping onto her hot skin and then making its way onto the floor beneath her.

"Oh shit." Were the first words that she could actually decipher coming from the assailants mouth, they were male, or female with a lot of testosterone.

"I'm so sorry," he said, he was closer now, judging by the way his breath fanned her cheek he was leaning over her.

_Probably making sure I'm dead_, she thought.

"Ma'am, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He said as he shook her shoulders slightly.

"Oh, please stop the shaking, its not helping, really its not." She managed through gritted teeth. He released her shoulders and kneeled down next to her.

"You're bleeding." He said once he noticed the crimson blood peeking from beneath her hair.

"Yeah, you hit me with a door, people tend to bleed when their face comes in contact with a hard swinging door." She kept her eyes closed, and waited for the throbbing to lessen.

"Hey, you were running, its not all my fault, how am I supposed to see you coming through a solid wood door." He said as he attempted to asses her injury, he pulled her hair back slightly to examine the slight opening in her skin at her hairline.

"Don't" She said as she swatted at his hand lightly.

"I'm a Doctor, not only a Doctor but a good one at that, in fact I'm a Neurosurgeon, most people trust me, and my hands." He said as he stood and looked down upon the young woman who still hadn't managed to move. He took in her appearance, she looked professional yet a bit stylish at the same time, her light jeans hugged her hips slightly, the black pea coat spilled open slightly to reveal her royal blue sweater that rose and fell with her breathing. He noticed her dark hair that laid strewn across the floor and then he took in her face, and her eyes, the eyes that had captured his attention, the eyes that were now open looking at him incredulously.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me up." She said haughtily as she pushed herself into the upright position.

"Oh yeah." He stuttered as he reached his hand out to her, she took it and he felt a warmth take over his body as he kept his eyes on her face that twisted into one of pain as she fully stood, she stumbled slightly and he gripped her elbows to help support her. Her head fell forward as a dizziness consumed her, she groaned slightly and then regained her balance, she stepped back from the stranger. She cleared her throat and began adjusting her shirt and clothes.

"You should let me check you out you know." He said as he watched her, she ran her hand through her hair and stopped when she felt the blood.

"It's okay, I'm a Doctor, I wont go to sleep or anything too dangerous. And I believe you already have checked me out" She said sarcastically as she brought her eyes to meet his. She liked what she saw in his eyes, he looked like a different person now, he actually seemed decent.

"Is it rude of me to ask, who are you and what are you doing in the hospital, let alone a restricted area?" He said as a slight smirk drew its way across his handsome features. He had seen the name tag, but he was searching for a reason for the conversation to keep going.

"It is, but I'll answer anyway. I'm Dr.--" She was cut off by the booming voice of Dr. Webber, "Dr. Riley, I've been looking all over for you, I see you have met Dr. Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery. Care to join us for our tour Derek?" The Chief watched as the two tore their gazes away from each other and both looked at him.

"Uh no, I've got paper work to do, Chief. But thanks." Derek said as he stole another glance at Dr. Riley, he looked back at Dr. Webber then slowly began to make his way down the hall, "Hope to see you soon Dr. Riley," he said as he turned to catch one last glimpse before he rounded the corner.

"How about that tour?" The Chief asked as started his stroll down the corridor.

"Yeah sure." She mumbled as she wiped the dried blood away from her forehead.

_Now I wish I was dead, he's my boss. Lovely._


	4. Izzie Stevens

**A/N: I bet you thought this story was dead, or I was, but it's not. And neither am I. So here is an update for your viewing pleasure. And you know if you find some free time after you read this, and you're just sitting here wondering, what shall I do with all this time, might I suggest, you know, maybe giving a review. Only if you find the time though. Anyway read, and hopefully enjoy. Oh and if you find mistakes, don't be afraid to let me know, because I do like to fix my stories if something is off or I spelled something wrong, which I'm not going to lie, I do a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I've aksed Shonda several times to you know share the wealth, in letters and emails, but she either doesn't reply or I get rather rude replies telling me to leave her alone and seek some mental help. I do own Ella however, because I made her. Well, not made made, because you know I'm just a little too young to give birth to someone older than me. But I made her, you know, with my mind.**

Ella sat under the sun, with her back to most of the people surrounding her, her feet propped up on the chair in front of her and her eyes and mind engrossed in the chart of her first surgery tomorrow. Her bright eyes focused intensely on each word, each syllable, and each punctuation. It was only the third time she had read over the chart, she wanted to be thorough, she wanted to answer every question that could be thrown at her. The sound of chatter caught her ears, but she pushed it out of her head, she thought she heard the voices mention the "new resident" but she once again choose to ignore them. She finished the chart and decided to concentrate on the food in front of her, she pulled her tray towards her, picked up her fork and began stabbing at the lettuce, she brought her fork to her mouth and glanced up to once again catch the green eyes of the infamous Dr. Shepherd, she had heard the nurses talking about him, she even heard them refer to him as Dr. McDreamy, it fit, at least better than hair man. They held their gazes for awhile, neither daring to look away. He began making his way towards her table, while still holding her eyes captive, a small smile began to creep across her face when a voice startled her. She whipped her head towards the noise and found a tall beautiful blonde staring down at her, a large glimmering white smile across her face.

"Hey!" She said for what Ella guessed to be the second time.

"Hi," Ella said glancing back towards where Dr. Shepherd was standing, he had stopped moving and he seemed to be frozen in place, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly opened. She gave him a curious look before turning her attention back towards the blonde.

She stuck her hand out enthusiastically and Ella took it cautiously.

"Izzie Stevens, surgical resident," she said with the same smile.

"Ella Riley, same," she said releasing her hand.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Izzie asked. Ella nodded and as Izzie set her tray down and took her seat she stole another glance to where Dr. Shepherd had once stood, only to find him gone.

"So where are you from?" Izzies voice tore through her thoughts.

"Oh um, Washington DC, Providence Hospital." Ella said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful there, I spent a summer there once with one of my aunts. I absolutely loved it." Izzie said as she flashed a smile and a nod across the courtyard at a table full of what appeared to be other residents.

"Friends?" Ella asked as she recognized the dirty blonde from earlier that morning.

Izzie nodded with excitement, "Yeah, sorry they kind of sent me over here to investigate the new girl. Well actually, I volunteered because I knew if they sent anyone else, you would probably take the first flight home. Especially if Cristina would have come over, which was the original plan until I stopped her." Ella looked over towards the table again only for them all to snap their heads back and pretend to be in deep conversation. "Cristina is the dark curly haired girl, and next to her is Alex, he's an ass avoid him at all costs, and next to him is Meredith. There is usually one more but I have no idea where George is, he is only an intern but you know he's been our friend for some time so we look past that little fact." She said with a giggle. Ella nodded and smiled as a response and then suddenly found her salad completely enthralling.

"Well, I have to get back, but you're welcome to join us if you'd like?" Izzie said with only a little hesitation.

Ella glanced once more at the table then at the women sitting in front her, sure she was nice, but the rest of them seemed like the kind of people you had to get to know for them to actually regard you as someone they could like, and today she just wasn't up to kissing more ass.

"No," she said with a shake of her head,"I'm pretty much done anyway, and I need to get this chart back before someone realizes it's missing."

"Whose chart is it?" Izzie asked curiously.

"Emily Ax, she has a tumor on her temporal lobe, I'm scrubbing in tomorrow." Ella said as she began gathering all her things.

"Oh, so you will be with Dr. Shepherd, huh?" Izzie said casting Ella a weary glance.

"Um, actually I don't really know, Chief Webber just put me on the case, with another resident, Dr. Karev, I think." Ella said watching Izzies reaction.

"Ha." Izzie laughed out loud, "That's Alex, tomorrow should be fun for you."

"Thanks, I think." Ella said letting out a small laugh.

Izzie stood, grabbed her tray and began walking towards the table when she turned towards Ella once more, "Hey, if you don't have anything to do tonight when your off, we'll be at Joe's, the bar across the street, you're welcome to join us for some drinks."

Ella nodded thoughtfully and watched as Izzie made her way through the crowd and sat with her group of friends, they all leaned closer to Izzie as she started talking animatedly about what Ella guessed to be her. Alex's head craned over the rest of them as he stole a glance at her and then brought his head back down to discuss with the rest of the group.

_It's just like High School_, Ella thought to herself as she too stood and grabbed her tray making her way out of the courtyard skillfully avoiding the table of scrutinizing eyes, _and of course I'm the new girl._


End file.
